Spending some time together
by Jaye-Dee
Summary: Lucy just wants to spend an afternoon with a book, but that will not happen while Natsu is around.


"Hey Natsu, you and Lisanna were best friends till she went to Edolas, not true?"

It was a rather calm day in the guild building. Almost everyone was out on a job.

Natsu was being his annoying self while Lucy was trying to finish a book Levy recommended. She was sitting in one of the far corners of the guild. Lucy had thought it would be peaceful since Natsu was in a heavy argument with Grey over who would win in a candy eating contest, and saw it as her chance to escape to an afternoon of reading. But alas, it was short lived. He was busy standing behind her while searching for something in her hair, Mavis knows what, when the idea suddenly came to her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, since she's been back, you haven't been spending much time together. So I was just wondering if you didn't want to hang out with her for maybe a day or two." _And also maybe leave me the hell alone for once._

At this, Natsu took the seat opposite her with a thoughtful look on his face. He had his index finger on his chin, all cute like, which made Lucy chuckle a bit to herself. It's not every day Natsu looked like this.

"Well, I was giving her some time to catch up with her siblings Lucy, I mean, they missed her a lot. Mira had a personality change."

Lucy was surprised that Natsu could have thought of this.

"But I think she misses hanging out with you. You should go somewhere together, just the two of you. Maybe take Happy along."

"But wouldn't you be a bit lonely without me to keep you company Lucy?"

"Of course not Natsu, I'll just spend the day reading or maybe hang out with Cana or Levy for a bit. Thanks for being considerate." Lucy said with a soft smile. She hadn't thought that that may be one of the reasons he hung out with her instead of Lisanna. But he is acting as if he's the only person or friend she has in the guild.

"Lucy, I see where you're going with this."

"Huh?" Where exactly did Natsu think Lucy was going with this? His face was quite serious looking, he grabbed her hand, causing the book to fall hard on the wooden table. If Lucy didn't know Natsu, she would think that he had figured her out, but she breathed a sigh of relief when he grabbed her other hand as well and had the hugest of grins plastered on his face.

"Lucy! You are so thoughtful. I thought it would hurt your feelings if I was just to up and leave you alone and spend more time with Lisanna. And then you would be al depressed and cooped up in your room. Reading those gooey novels that you read, trying to fill the void that I have left. So selfless Lucy, really, you are."

"Ha ha, well, my last name is Heartfillia, it comes naturally."

"And now you offer your apartment for me and Lisanna to spend the day in, and eat all your food. And also so we can read through your novel. I've been wondering what Iris* has been up to."

"Heh! Wha! WHAT?" Lucy couldn't form one sentence. Before she could say anything, Natsu rushed to where Lisanna was sitting with Juvia, sipping on an orange juice and told her just how kind Lucy was.

Lisanna suddenly looked over to Lucy, saw how her soul was trying to leave her body, and immediately understood what was happening. She then walked over to Lucy, Natsu following of course. and sat next to her.

"Wow Lucy, that's super nice of you, but I'll have to decline." She said with a smile. At this Lucy glanced up at Lisanna. Lisanna winked at her and she took the hint. "I think it would be better if we just went fishing or something, right Natsu. I mean, that's what we used to do anyway." She then, ever so harshly grabbed Natsu's hand and lead him to the guild entrance going on about how they should go shopping and he should buy her this and that.

Small protests could be heard from Natsu, but it was all drowned out by how much Lisanna wanted to do this and that, and may also that.

Lucy was so relieved, she hadn't noticed how excited Mira looked at the sight of her sister and Natsu finally going on a date. Much to Cana's amusement.

What a good feeling it was to have guild mates who understood your predicament. Especially when it came to a certain hot headed dragon slayer.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much guys for reading my story. The idea just suddely jumped up in my head. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.


End file.
